


Unfortunate Circumstances

by Taynado



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Canon Divergence, Hogwarts, Horcruxes, Hospital Wing, How Do I Tag, Hurt Harry, I don't know what I'm doing, Little bit of kissing, M/M, Post Battle of Hogwarts, Protective Draco, Temporary Character Death, no sex or smut or anything like that, someone send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taynado/pseuds/Taynado
Summary: The world hated Draco Malfoy, or at least that's what he thought when Ron Weasley carried a very broken and bloody Harry Potter into the hospital wing.





	Unfortunate Circumstances

Day one

 

Draco

Draco Malfoy hated everything almost as much as everything hated him. Many would claim that he was overreacting and that it was just unfortunate circumstances. “The world does not hate you” they said as they rolled their eyes. “You’re just overreacting.” Draco was not overreacting and the world most certainly did hate him. Or at least Madam Pomfrey did. He had been wondering around the castle when she found him, observing all the damage.

“Five days” Draco said “I have to stay in this place for five days?!”

Madam Pomfrey sighed and rolled her eyes. “Mr Malfoy we have been over this. The two curses that hit you during the battle may cause some side effects and I want to keep you under observation”

“Well why am I stuck in the hospital wing? Why am I still even in Hogwarts? Surely I can go home” he grumbled. He did not want to be here. He wasn’t even welcome really. He had changed sides weeks before the battle, even helping the golden trio with their plans to help get into the castle but his family were still death-eaters and there had been so many casualties because of them.

“Mr Malfoy you are to stay here for five days under observation. You will remain in the hospital wing and that is final. You may be a Malfoy and the dark lord has been vanquished but you are still a student and under my care” Madam Pomfrey crossed her arms and Draco knew he had been defeated. There was no way he was getting out of this but he was still going to fight it.  

“My father will hear about this” he sneered but it was empty threat. He didn’t even know if his father would ever talk to him again, he had taken it personally when Draco refused to become a death-eater. But he also had absolutely no desire to stay in the hospital wing for five days. He was just about to leave Hogwarts for good when she cornered him. Everybody had been giving him death glares and he knew that he wasn’t welcome. He couldn’t remember a time when he really was.

Madam Pomfrey looked at him sternly. “Mr Malfoy, I do believe that your father will find himself unable to plead your case. He will be too busy with his own.”

He recoiled as if he had been slapped. His face paling considerably making his already pasty complexion look almost ghost like. He hadn’t even thought about what might happen to his family,

Madam Pomfrey softened when she saw his face. “Come along Mr Malfoy. We’ll get you set up” she gently touched his arm “It’s only for a couple of days and then you can return home.” Draco said nothing, he just followed her as she made her way through the ruins of the once great castle.

Hermione 

Hermione Granger was reasonably new to magic. Before she got her Hogwarts letter nearly seven years ago she didn’t even know that it existed but never once had she ever considered that maybe magic couldn’t solve everything. Looking at the crumbling castle she thought that maybe she should have. The Towers were all falling down, sending massive clouds of dust into the air, the courtyard was littered with stones and it looked like the forbidden forest was on fire. The place was in absolute ruin. Hermione didn’t know if even magic could rebuild the place. Maybe it would remain this way forever.

“Blimey I never thought I would ever see Hogwarts like this” Ron said grabbing her hand and linking their fingers. “Then again I never really thought I would see it again anyway”

Hermione could feel tears prickling at the back of her eyes, this all seemed so…impossible. It felt like only yesterday that she received her letter and now she was standing in front of a ruin and about to begin a new age of magic that wasn’t ruled by terror. She didn’t really know how to deal with that.

Ron sensing her sadness pulled her into a hug, resting his head on top of hers. He didn’t say anything and Hermione loved him for it. She just needed something alive to hold for a minute. To remind herself that she was still standing because everything was falling apart.

Of course the moment was ruined by her best friend stumbling towards them. Heaving himself through the think dust and fog that filled the air. If she didn’t know any better she would have thought that he was drunk. But he couldn’t be drunk, there was too much blood for him to be drunk.

“What on earth is Harry doing” Ron said staring at his friend confusion etched on his face.

“Ron I think something might be wrong” she said in a daze. But Before Hermione could even think about moving Ron was already catching his falling body.  

 

Harry

Harry Potter’s head was pounding. He actually though it was going to explode. His head was pounding and he couldn’t feel his hands and he figured that his nose was bleeding. He could see the blood drops on the ground as he shuffled forward. At least he thought it was blood, his vision was filled with black spots and he couldn’t really tell. His mouth tasted of something metallic and he was finding near impossible to swallow. He had to find Ron and Hermione. They would know what was happening, they always did.

He was fine after the battle. He walked past people and congratulated them on their efforts. He spelled rocks away that had landed in the Great Hall and changed it into a semi liveable space until people found their families or friends and went home. He helped move some people to the hospital wing (the first thing McGonagall did was fix that section up) Harry was fine and then suddenly he wasn’t.

It started with a small headache and an ache in his right arm. He thought it was nothing and maybe he just needed some air. He was very much wrong. He couldn’t remember a time when he was more wrong about something.

He could see their outlines in the distance. He could see their arms wrapped around each other as they watched the castle crumble. He could see them but he didn’t know if he was going to make it. He felt like he was about to collapse, the weight of the world pushing down on him. Everything was so heavy and he was so weak. He wasn’t going to make it.

He looked down at his feet, willing them to keep moving but he couldn’t. They wouldn’t obey. He swayed, the dizziness was overwhelming. He was going to fall. He was going to fall and he was going to die. There was no one there to save him.

As his knees gave out someone wrapped their arms around him and gently sat him on the ground. Harry looked up to see Ron’s freckly face staring down at him.

“Whoa there, take it easy mate” He said. Harry didn’t think he had ever been this happy to see his face or flaming red hair.

Harry cracked a smile “I think I might be in a little bit of trouble” he wheezed out, black spots dancing in his vision.

“You think?” Hermione snapped pulling out her wand which she had conveniently tucked away in her bushy bun. “Hold on we need to get you to madam Pomfrey.”

“Yeah” he said the black spots getting bigger and his eyelids getting heavier. “Yeah that might be a good idea” Harry said before blacking out.

Ron

For a moment Ron Weasley thought Harry might be dead. They carried him to the castle, through the heavy air and around the piles of smashed stone and occasionally a dead creature and then to the hospital wing, yelling at people to get out of they because this was an emergency and he needed help, now.  The hallways were crowded and it was taking too long push through. People just wouldn’t move, they were all still so panicked. Ron thought that maybe they were too late, that Harry was past saving. He certainly looked like it. He didn’t know what to do.

Ron had gotten used to the idea that maybe one day they would face a challenge that was too big and too great for them and that maybe one of them might die but he always thought it was going to be him. Not Harry.

“Hold on mate” He said as they ran to the hospital wing. “We’re almost there”

Harry groaned in pain, blood coated his lips. Hermione was next to him, casting as many spells as possible, whatever she thought might keep him alive for that little bit longer. She had cast a charm on him to make him light, light enough that Ron could scoop him up and carry him but Ron still thought he was the heaviest thing he had ever carried because Harry was his best friend he was holding him in his arms.

“Hurry up Ron” Hermione barked, tears dripping down her face. Ron wondered if maybe he was crying too. “I don’t know what else I can do”

Ron sped up. Shoving people out of the way with his shoulders.

Hermione flung the wooden doors to the hospital wing open with her wand. “Someone get madam Pomfrey” she screamed. “Somebody get her right now”

Madam Pomfrey came running towards them, her normally neat hair was all askew and dishevelled. “What on earth is going on here?” She yelled as she came closer. As she saw the trio her hands flew up to her mouth and she let out a gasp of surprise. “Oh my gosh”. It took her a moment for the sight to sink in. Ron could see her brain whirling. “Well? What are you waiting for, put him on a bed!” she cried as she shoved things out of the way.

Ron had never obeyed an order so fast.

 

Draco

The Hospital wing was packed when Madam Pomfrey dragged him in. The entire place was filled with students nursing their injuries and ministry workers coming and going trying to organise the mess. Some of the worst cases were being removed, taken to somewhere with more advanced treatment.

She guided him over to a bed in the back corner of the room, away from the major crowds, it was very secluded, blocked away from sight by a wall. Draco figured that it was supposed to be a peace offering. A little bit of privacy in a much crowed place.

There was a bit of a commotion coming from the entrance and he could hear someone calling for her. Someone saying it’s an emergency. Draco didn’t give it much of a though. Everything was in a state of emergency.

Madam Pomfrey pointed to the bed and said “Sit” before running towards the noise. Draco did as he was told and sat on the bed, resting his back on the frame and pulling his knees up to his chest. He waited for her return so she could run her check-ups and maybe he could get some sleep. He was exhausted.

Of course his wish wasn’t granted. The world decided that his suffering wasn’t going to end yet and what had he ever done to deserve this. Madam Pomfrey was running back towards him with a very distressed looking Ronald Weasley following close behind and of course Ron wasn’t running empty handed. A very bloody and bruised Harry Potter was wrapped up in his arms.

“Place him here” Madam Pomfrey said gesturing to the bed right next to Draco, the one right next the corner that was practically a room in itself, backed up again three walls.

Ron did as he was told. As soon as Harry touched the bed Madam Pomfrey was all over the place casting spells and summoning potions from her store room. With a wave of her wand she pulled the curtains around Harry and herself closed blocking them from eyesight leaving a very upset Ron and Hermione on the outside. Draco sat quietly as the scene unfolded and he wondered what on earth they had gotten into this time.  

 

Hermione 

She stared at the curtains willing them to open. Begging the world to let madam Pomfrey come out with good news. But nothing happened and the curtains remained closed.

She didn’t know how long she stood there, at some point Ron had moved a couple of chairs over but she didn’t sit. She didn’t know if she could.

“Come on Hermione” he said pulling on her arm. “Take a seat, we don’t know long we could be here for” Hermione ignored him.

The room got progressively darker and quieter as people left or settled down for the night. At some point Hermione must have sat down but she could remember actually doing so. The only thing that came to mind was waiting for hours for any news. Nothing came.

Ron was snoring next to her, his head resting on her shoulder but she couldn’t sleep. She didn’t even dare close her eyes because if she did she didn’t know what she might miss.

Finally the curtains opened and Madam Pomfrey walked out all bleary eyed and covered in blood stains. Hermione rushed to her feet and nearly tripped over in the process.

“Well?” she asked “is he going to be okay?”

Madam Pomfrey gave her a sad look and Hermione nearly collapsed

“Oh my god” she moaned “he’s dead”

Madam Pomfrey wrapped her up in a tight hug. “No Miss Granger, he’s not dead. He’s stable and sleeping” she said. Hermione let out a sob of relief. “Now I think it’s time for you and mister Weasley to have some well-earned rest. I do believe everyone is camping out in the Hufflepuff common room. Go and join them, you can come back in the morning” Madam Pomfrey said pulling away.

Hermione nodded her head and shook Ron awake. It made sense that camp was set up in the Hufflepuff Dormitories. Being in the basement it was probably one of the least destroyed spots and because Hufflepuff was one of the biggest houses they would have plenty of spare beds. Hermione just wished she could have been returning to the Gryffindor Dormitory.  

“What’s happening” Ron asked sleepily.

“We’re leaving for the night, we can come back tomorrow” Hermione said. Ron nodded and shuffled along behind her. Hermione couldn’t tell If he was even awake.

 

Day 2

Draco

Draco didn’t sleep that night. He spent his time looking between closed curtains and a sorrowful Granger with a sleeping Weasley on her shoulder. They left in the early hours of the morning and Madam Pomfrey went to catch a few hours of sleep before everyone started to wake up. So Draco continued to watch the closed curtains. They were very ugly curtains Draco decided. A pale green colour and they all had a couple of stains on them. They weren’t very welcoming but then again, it wasn’t about that. It was about practicality.

He figured that he was one of the only people still awake. He could hear someone talking on the other side of the room but other than that the only sound in the place was people sleeping. Draco decided he liked it like this. There was no glares and insults being thrown at him when everyone was asleep.

A rustling was coming from the bed next to him. He could hear soft cries of pain coming from behind the curtain. Draco pushed the blankets off him and walked over. He paused as his hand touched the drapes. He wasn’t sure if he should do this, he probably shouldn’t. Him and Potter weren’t enemies anymore and he might even call him a friend but this might be pushing it. He put aside his fears and walked though.

Potter was lying in the bed, the covers pulled up to his chest. A silver of light was coming from a lamp on the bedside table. Draco wished the light wasn’t there because Potter looked like death. There were dark bruises under his eyes and there was absolutely no colour in his checks. His black hair was all mattered and messy and his breathing was laboured. There were soft whimpers of pain coming from his mouth every time he exhaled.

Draco stumbled forward a bit out of shock. He wondered what on earth happened to him, he was fine earlier. He had seen him walking about checking on people.

In a daze he walked over and sat on the chair next to the bed grabbing Potter’s hand. It felt like ice against Draco’s skin and he question whether the boy was still even alive.

“What on earth happened to you?” Draco whispered at the sleeping boy. The only answer was a soft groan of pain.

Draco cupped Harry’s hands in his and breathed on them, rubbing them together, He tried to warm them up. He tried to give Potter just a little bit of comfort. He didn’t know why but he wanted to help him. Draco did not like seeing him like this.

At some point Draco rested his head again the edge of the bed and drifted off to sleep, his hands still holding Harry’s.

 

Harry

Harry woke up just as the sun was beginning to shine through the windows. He figured it was still very early in the morning. The first thing he noticed when his eyes flew open was that everything hurt. He felt like he had been hit by a truck, or a Hungarian Horntail’s tail. The second thing he noticed was that he was freezing. The only thing remotely warm was his hands. He rolled his head over to see his hands covered by someone else and a blonde mess on the edge of his bed. As if sensing he had woken up the blonde mess bolted upright. Harry found himself staring into the cold grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

“What is happening here” Harry said.

Malfoy’s face filled with panic and Harry to fight the urge to laugh. Even breathing hurt and he didn’t know if he could live if he laughed.

“Look I can explain” Malfoy said in alarm, pulling his hands away.

As soon as Malfoy moved Harry could feel the cold seeping back into him, leaving icy kisses all over him. Before he even thought about it Harry sat up and grabbed Malfoy’s hands.

“I- please- my hands, they’re cold” Harry wheezed out. Draco looked at him with shock before softening and nodded.

“Of course” he said.

Harry rested his head back on his pillow, his chest aching. His head was all muddled and everything burned.

“Oi potter” he heard. “Are you okay, you’re wheezing like mad.”

“Yeah” he replied. “Yeah I’m okay” Harry started coughing, his body raking with them. A metallic taste filled his mouth or was it already there? Harry couldn’t tell. he felt like he was choking.

“Good merlin” he heard Malfoy gasp. The warmth left his hands and he heard him stumble away leaving Harry alone.

Harry thought that maybe he had left him to die, he wouldn’t expect anything else. He didn’t know what he was thinking. Grabbing Malfoy’s hands like that. This must have been punishment for that because he couldn’t stop coughing. Even sitting up didn’t help. He felt like he was about to throw up, maybe he did throw up. He couldn’t tell because everything was becoming hazy.

“Oh my” someone said. Harry looked up to see madam Pomfrey standing in front of him with Malfoy right next to her holding a bunch of different coloured bottles.

Harry tried to smile but he think it turned into more of a grimace. “I think I’m going to throw up” he said before doing exactly that.

 

Hermione

Hermione was one of the last people to wake up. When her eyes opened the Hufflepuff common room was practically empty. Only one or two people were still in their sleeping bags, including Ron but he was wide awake and eating toast, a plate filled with more toast sitting next to him.

“Morning sleepy” he munching on his meal. He looked down at his watch and then back at her. “Or should I say afternoon?” Hermione grabbed the pillow from under her head and threw it at him. “I probably deserve that” Ron grinned and Hermione couldn’t help but grin back.

“What time is it?” she asked as she packed up her sleeping bag.

“About 2” Ron replied taking another bite of his toast. “I didn’t want to wake you” he said spitting crumbs everywhere.

“Oh my gosh, Harry!” she exclaimed rushing to her feet.

“Whoa there” Ron said grabbing her before she could run away. “I checked on him earlier. Madam Pomfrey said that there was an incident earlier and he was sleeping it off and we can see him later” he said.

“Yes right of course” Hermione mumbled sitting back down. Ron offered her a piece of his meal and Hermione accepted. It wasn’t until she swallowed the bread that she realised how hungry she was. Before she knew it she had eaten half the plate.

“Sorry” she said between mouthfuls.

“Don’t’ worry about it, this is my third serving.” Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes “of course it is”

It was then that she noticed that she was in the same clothes as yesterday and completely covered in mud and blood. She felt absolutely disgusting and desperately wanted a warm shower.

“Where is the bathroom?” she asked Ron.

“Up the stairs first door to the left” he replied.

“Thanks” she said already standing up and leaving. She needed a shower.

When she got out about half an hour later she found some fresh clothes sitting where her dirty ones were. She put them on to find they were way to big and smelt a lot like Ron’s washing powder. She hadn’t even noticed anyone come in.

“Thanks for the clothes” she said as she walked towards Ron. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

“Yeah mum brought me a bunch of fresh stuff figuring that I wasn’t going to go home anytime soon. I figured you could use some clean clothes” he said.

“Well thank you” she said before grabbing his hand. “Now come one, let’s go see Harry”

 

Ron

By the time they got to the hospital wing Ron was puffed. It was a bit of a hard walk with all the stones all over the place and bits of the floor slowly collapsing, the whole place was a serious safety hazard. Running to the hospital was even harder than walking. Of course Hermione was fine, she didn’t look like she even cared but Ron did. He cared a lot and he didn’t want to die from a roof falling on him so he had made her slow down. He was very relieved when he saw the doors to the hospital wing. They were going to live to see another day.

The place was still packed, if anything it felt like there were even more people than yesterday. Although that couldn’t be possible, they had moved half the patients to hospitals with better facilities. Maybe he just didn’t really comprehend the amount of people that were here.

They slowly made their way over to Harry’s bed, pushing their way through the crowds. When they finally got there Hermione let go of his head and ran over to Harry. Ron followed behind her but stood off to the edge. He was going to sit down when he noticed that the chair had already been taken. Malfoy was fast asleep his head resting against the wall and his hands wrapped around Harry’s.

“What on earth or you doing here?” Ron growled at him. As much as Malfoy proved to be a huge help in defeating Voldemort he still hated the slimy git. 7 years of bulling just didn’t disappear overnight.

Malfoy jerked awake, he looked around for a minute before focusing on Ron. His eyes widened.

“I um- er” He stuttered.

“You should not be here” Ron snarled.

Malfoy jumped backwards letting Harry’s hands fall. “Oh right, yes of course I’ll leave you with Potter” he said before backing away.

“What was that about?” Hermione asked as she looked at Malfoy’s retreating figure.

“No idea” Ron replied as he took Malfoy’s seat.

Harry stirred and his eyes blinked open. “Hey guys” he said as he slowly moved into a sitting position.

“Oh Harry” Hermione said as she flung her arms around him.

Harry coughed out a laugh. “Easy there ‘mione” he said.

She immediately let go. “Oh my” she said. “I’m so sorry Harry”  

He gave her a small smile. “It’s okay, I’m just still a little bit hurt”

“How are you mate?” Ron asked worriedly “Did Madam Pomfrey figure out what’s wrong?”

“Honestly? I have no idea. She has some ideas but nothing confirmed.” Harry replied leaning back on the pillows.

Ron watched as Hermione fussed over Harry. He still looked very, very sick and Ron was worried. Madam Pomfrey could re grow bones with a potion, get rid of an illness with a flick of her wand, make miracles happen but Harry looked no better than yesterday. Possibly even worse. Ron had no idea what was happening and he was scared.

 

Harry

He drifted in out of sleep all day. After his spell in the early morning Harry had progressively gotten more and more tried but every time he woke Malfoy was still sitting in the chair holding his hands. They were the only part of his body that wasn’t freezing. At some point someone had layered more blankets on him. He had about five on top of him and the bed next to his was completely stripped of blankets the only thing left on it was a sheet. Harry wondered where they all went. They didn’t speak to each other but every now and then Malfoy would give him a small smile or rub his hands. He drifted off again.

When he woke next his hands were cold and there was a Hermione hovering over him. “Hey guys” he said as he slowly moved into a sitting position despite the burning sensation it caused. They talked for a bit and Harry drifted in and out of consciousness. His hands were cold and his chest ached. 

After a while Madam Pomfrey came over and told his friends that they should let him rest and he was grateful. As much as he loved his friends he just wanted to sleep and he couldn’t do that with them fussing over him.

They both gave Harry a hug and promised to come back tomorrow. Madam Pomfrey watched them leave before sitting down on the chair.

“You and I need to have a talk Mister Potter” She said. “Do you think you can stay awake for a little longer”

“Yeah” Harry said despite his heavy head, weighed down by exhaustion. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Okay, I’ll make this quick as possible” she said. “Now I talked to Dumbledore’s portrait about what was happening to you. I had some theories but none really seemed to make sense. Of course he then proceeded to tell me everything and I must say that was a very stupid thing to do” She said to Harry sternly.

“Sorry?” he said sheepishly

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. “I understand why but now you are facing the consequences and I’m not sure what there is for me to do.”

Harry looked at her in confusion. “I’m sorry but I don’t understand” he said.

“Well” she started “it’s your soul. Because he who must not be named soul has been attached to yours for such a long time your soul had accepted it as a part of itself. So when you died so did that piece of Voldemort’s and in the process-“

“Shredded my own” Harry finished, connecting the dots.

“Almost” Madam Pomfrey said. “Your soul is now completely your own but it’s like a part of it has died. This is causing a physical reaction. Your soul is who you are and without it your body will start to malfunction.”

“I don’t understand. Voldemort was able to survive without his soul” Harry said.

“He didn’t, his soul was still living when it was in the Horcruxes and as soon as you started destroying them he started dying.  When the dark lord’s soul was ripped from you your own soul counted it as a bit of itself dying.”

Harry had to ask. He didn’t want to but he had to. “Am I- Am I going to die?” He asked softly. Afraid of the answer.

Madam Pomfrey looked at him with utter despair. “Unless something happens and your soul is able to heal itself I’m afraid you will.”

Harry blinked back tears. It seems Voldemort got his wish in the end. He was slowly killing Harry.

“How long?” he asked.

“I don’t know.” She said. Tears starting to roll down her face. “I’m sorry Potter. I’ll inform your friends immediately and let them know what to expect.”

“No” Harry said. “Don’t tell anyone” he didn’t want people to look at him with pity. He didn’t want anyone to know that he was dying.

Madam Pomfrey took one look at his face and nodded. She stood up and left.

As soon as she was out of eye sight he started sobbing. He was going to die and Voldemort was the one doing it. His stupid soul was going to kill him because it couldn’t tell the difference between itself and His. The sobbing soon turned into coughs and he found himself unable to even sit up.

Someone grabbed his hands and he turned his head to see Malfoy gazing sorrowfully at him.

“How much did you hear?” Harry asked quietly.

“All of it” Malfoy replied. “Look Potter-“

“Harry” Harry cut in. “My name is Harry” anyone who had fought beside him deserved to call him Harry. Anybody that Harry held close to his heart deserved to call him Harry, and someone Malfoy had wormed his way in there.

“Look Harry” Malfoy corrected himself. “You’re not going to die”

Harry looked at him in disbelief. “I don’t think there is anything you can do about it Malfoy” he said.

“My name is Draco and just you watch” Malfoy, no Draco said.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes letting sleep take him.

 

Draco

Draco waited until everyone was asleep before he snuck and headed for the library. There was no way he was going to let Potter, no Harry, die. Not after everything he did for the wizarding world. He didn’t deserve that.

He felt bad about sneaking out. Madam Pomfrey had warned him that the two curses that had knocked him out during the battle could have some nasty side effects but he felt fine and nothing had happened. He had to go to the library. Maybe there would be some book or scroll that could help. There had to be.

The hallway was dark, with only the moonlight to give it a little light. Draco noticed that the ministry had already begun to rebuild Hogwarts. There wasn’t as much rubble lying around and the holes were being fixed. He hoped that the library was still intact.

 

Day 3

Draco

He woke up in the early hours of the morning again. He fell asleep on one of the desks in the library had his neck and shoulders were aching but it was worth it. He had spent nearly the entire night trying to find something but the place was a mess, with pages flying everywhere and shelves scattered on the ground.

He sat up and stretched, his shoulders popping. He had to get back before anyone noticed that he was missing. That didn’t mean he had to stop researching. He grabbed as much as he could carry and made his way back to the hospital wing.

As soon as he got back he put everything down on Harry’s beside table and curled up on the chair. He started to read. Harry’s laboured breathing in the background.

Draco was so absorbed in the book he didn’t hear Harry wake up. He didn’t notice the way his eyes blinked open and he didn’t notice the smile that formed on his lips when he saw Draco reading next to him.

“You aren’t going to let this go are you?” Harry said when he saw what Draco was reading (the use of souls in witchcraft by T.H Lovelace)

Draco jumped. “I don’t know what you’re talking about” he said closing the book and putting it down.

Harry let out a soft laugh and Draco’s heart fluttered. What did this boy do to deserve his fate? Draco wondered. While he still figured that the world hated him he considered that maybe the world hated harry even more. If that was possible.

“How are you feeling?” Draco asked him.

“Like I’ve been hit by a hippogriff” Harry replied. Draco winced in sympathy. He knew that feeling all too well. “Have you found anything yet?” Asked Harry.

“Just a bunch of ‘a dead soul is a dead person’” Draco replied opening the book again. He will find something. He has too.

“Great” Harry said. He started coughing and Draco looked up.

“You okay?” he asked. Harry gave him a thumbs up but didn’t say anything. He just lent back into the pillows.

Draco could feel Harry watching him as he read. What surprised him the most was that maybe he didn’t mid it.

 

Ron

When Ron and Hermione walked into the Hospital wing they found Draco curled up on the chair next to Harry with a book in his lap. Ron was about to say something when Hermione put her hand over his mouth.

“Look” she said point at Harry and Draco. Draco had placed his book down and was now holding Harry’s hands. Harry’s face flashed with surprise before he smiled. He said something to Draco but Ron couldn’t hear what it was. The whole scene left him wondering what the hell was going on.

Before Hermione could stop him Ron barged over towards the two boys.

“What on earth is going on here” he bellowed.

Draco flinched and Harry raised his eyebrow.

“Hello Ron, nice to see you” he said.

“What is Malfoy doing” Ron asked.

“My hands were cold and he is warming them up for me” Harry replied coolly.

Ron looked at him dumbly. Harry hated Malfoy and now he was warming up his hands? Not bloody likely. Ron looked at Malfoy with distrust.

“Would you mind giving us a minute Malfoy?” Ron asked. Malfoy nodded and stood up. As soon as he was gone Ron whipped around.

“What is going on here” he said furiously. “He’s bloody Malfoy. You can’t trust him.”

“Wait up” Hermione said. She drew the curtains and cast something around them. “Now we can talk” she said. The both faced Harry waiting for an explanation.

 

Draco

Draco could hear them talking and then suddenly he couldn’t. He figured that they probably cast a charm or something but that didn’t stop him from being annoyed. He was only trying to help. He understands that maybe he and Weasley didn’t see eye to eye but did they really have to be that rude about it.

While they were talking he continued to read but the more he looked the more helpless he felt. They all said the same thing. A dying soul is a dying person. He couldn’t find anything but he was going to keep looking. There was no way he was going to stop. Not until Harry was okay.

He had almost finished the book before the curtain were ripped open and Ron stormed out. Hermione looked at his retreating back furiously and Harry looked even worse than he did earlier. Draco didn’t even know that was possible.

“I’m sorry Harry, I’ll go talk some sense into him” Hermione said before giving an apologetic look to Draco and running after Ron.

“What happened?” Draco asked

“Ron has made it very clear he doesn’t want to talk to me at the moment” Harry said wearily. Draco could see how much effort it too to even stay awake. He moved back to his seat and too Harry’s hands again, warming them up.

“I’m sure he’ll come around” Draco said.

“Yeah” Harry whispered. “Maybe”

“You should sleep. I’ll be here”

Draco watch Harry drift off and he wondered if that’s what he’ll look like when he finally died. He then immediately let go of that thought. He wasn’t going to die. Not if Draco had anything to say about it.

 

Harry

There were people screaming for him. Calling out his name but he was completely alone in the room. He looked for an exit but there was nothing. Just four stone cold walls. He felt something drip down his face leaving cold tracks. It was dripping onto his hair and his arms, dripping on the floor. Harry though that maybe it was rain but it was too think and dark. He looked up and saw bodies hanging from the ceiling. Their voices screaming.

“Help us, help us!” they called.

On closer inspection Harry saw many familiar faces hanging from the rafters. Fred, Colin, lavender. As he wondered deeper and deeper into the room, panic closing of his throat and his heat beating wildly he saw more and more family and friends. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco. Their blood was dripping down on him. Filling the room. It was up to his knees now.

“You could have saved us” The called. “This is your fault”

Harry put his hands against his ears trying to block out the voices. “No, No, NO” he cried.

‘You’re next!” a deep voiced whispered in his ear. “You’re next Harry Potter” and the rope came falling down and wrapped around him. Pulling him to the rafters with the others.

“Harry” they called.

“Harry!”

“HARRY”

Harry woke up with a start. Hitting his head on a looming figure about him.

“Ouch” he said rubbing his head.

“Oh thank Merlin” Draco said. “I couldn’t wake you up”

“What happened?” Harry asked.

“You were screaming and crying in your sleep” Draco said. “I thought you were dying.”

“I’m okay” Harry told Draco. “I’m okay” he repeated not really believing himself “it was just a nightmare”

“It was a pretty bad nightmare then.” Draco said. Harry just shrugged and lied back down. He looked up at the ceiling and wondered if he would ever fall asleep again.

 

Hermione 

She raced after Ron as he stormed through the hallways and out towards Hagrid’s hut. Hagrid had been sent by the ministry to France to talk to the other schools about the events as soon as the battle was over. He wasn’t back yet.

“Ron” she called. “Ron” he paid no attention to her and she was beginning to get annoyed. “Ronald Weasley you stop right there” She yelled.

“Oh what do you want” he turned towards her, his face red with rage.

“I want to talk.” She said.

“Oh you made your opinions pretty clear” he snapped at her.

“My opinion? My opinion is that Harry is still Harry. He’s still our best friend.” She said angrily

“No he’s not” Ron growled.

“Oh for goodness sakes Ron. Just because he’s gay doesn’t change anything about him” Hermione retorted. How dare Ron behaved like this. Especially since his best friend was in the hospital wing. This was possibly the worse time to be mad at him.

“It’s not because he’s gay” Ron shouted at her “it’s because he’s in love with Bloody Malfoy”

Hermione sighed and looked at Ron. “Ronald Weasly you have no idea how much this disappoints me. I talked to Madam Pomfrey. She said Malfoy had been with Harry 24/7 since he was admitted. He was there in the mornings and he’s still next to him at night. Maybe we’ve had our differences in the past but something has changed and now is the time to be supportive.”

“Why did it have to be that bloody git though” Ron moan.

“Oh get over yourself” Hermione snapped. “and go and apologise to your best friends for all those things you said”

Ron looked at her and sighed, scratching the back of his head. “Yeah I will. Just let me have some time to wrap my head around it”

Hermione glared at him before turning around and walking back towards the castle. She had something she had to do.

 

Day 4

Harry

Harry woke up feeling worse than ever. He didn’t even think he could move at this point. He knew that he didn’t have much longer left. He pushed that all aside though when he saw Draco’s head resting on the side of the mattress. He lifted his arm and placed his hand on the sleeping boy, running his fingers through his hair.

Draco’s head rolled and he looked at him with warm grey eyes. “Hey” he said sleepily

“Hey” harry said. His voice was horse and his lips cracked as he spoke.

Harry continued to run his fingers through Draco’s hair and he seemed to practically purr.

“Hey Draco” Harry said after a while.

“Yes harry?”

“What are we” Harry questioned.

Draco sat up and looked at him. Harry missed the feel of his silky hair on his fingers.

“What do you mean” Draco asked

“Well we aren’t enemies anymore” Harry frowned. “At least I don’t think we are”

Draco looked at him and smiled. “We’re friends obviously” he said.

Harry looked at him in disbelief. “Friends?”

“Yes, Friends. Honestly potter, I now know why you weren’t sorted into Ravenclaw” Draco said fondly.

Harry laughed which soon turned into a dry rattling cough. Everything hurt so much and he knew that he wouldn’t last much longer like this. But he had Draco. Draco who had once been an enemy. Draco who was now a friend. Draco who he was completely and unquestionably in love with.

Draco 

Draco smiled fondly at Harry who was weaving in and out of consciousness. Of course he wanted to be Harry’s friend. That’s all he had ever wanted to be. Since he had first laid eyes on him in the robe shop. It seemed like he had finally gotten his wish. It also looked like it wasn’t going to last long.

He looked worse today Draco decided. There was less colour and more coughing. At one point Draco had wiped away blood that was dripping down his face from his nose, from his mouth, from his ears. Draco could see the life pouring out of him. No he was definitely worse today.

Draco wasn’t ready to see him go. He didn’t know if he was ever going to be ready to see him go. After years of trying to hate him Draco was surprised at how easy it all was to wash it all away. Although anything involving Harry came easy, except letting him go.

He spent the day reading, watching over Harry as people came and went. McGonagall had visited at one point. She had a brisk conversation with Harry which ended with an affectionate pat on the shoulder.

“What was that about?” Draco asked as she walked away.

“She wanted to know what happened in the forest” Harry responded.

Draco nodded. Rumours were spreading like a wildfire and for once they were pretty accurate. Draco thought Harry was probably the bravest person he knew, it would have been absolutely terrifying to walk into the forest and face death like that.

By the late afternoon Draco only had one book left to read. His was running out. Out of time, out of hope. He prayed to whatever god was out there that maybe, just maybe this book would have some information. He doubted it but he could hope.

It wasn’t until visiting hours were almost over when Hermione walked in. what surprised Draco was that she didn’t walk straight over to Harry, she walked towards him.

“Can I help you?” he asked not at all coldly.

“I just wanted to say that I think it’s good that you and Harry are friends and while we still have our differences I hope maybe one day we can also be friends” she said holding out her hand. Draco reached out and gave it a firm shake.

“Of course Granger” he said and Hermione beamed at him before turning back to harry and sitting next to him.

Draco watched them talk. Watched how Harry put of a brave face and acted like nothing was wrong. That he wasn’t dying. Draco didn’t know how he did it. He decided he liked Granger. She was a fierce and protective friend and not for the first time Draco wondered what it would be like to have a friend like that. He didn’t understand why Harry just didn’t tell her what was happening. Maybe she might know something or had information that she could share. She was a know it all after all. Surely she would have something.

Despite his wished Draco told Granger nothing. If Harry wanted her to know then he will tell her himself. Deep down he knew that Harry would have to tell her soon. He didn’t know how much longer he had left.

Draco put his head down and kept reading. He will find something.

 

Hermione

He looked worse today. The bags under his eyes had turned black and red. His skin was pulled tight on his face. He looked like a skeleton. Hermione could tell there was something seriously wrong, she wasn’t an idiot. She wished Harry would just tell her and then maybe she could help but she wasn’t going to force him. If there was one thing she knew about Harry it was that he would do everything in his own time when he was ready.

She hated seeing her best friend like this. She was almost glad when Madam Pomfrey shooed her out telling her to come back tomorrow. She couldn’t stand the sight of him and that made her feel like a horrible human being. He was her best friend and he made her feel sick. Because he was wilting away and Hermione wasn’t ready to let him go. She was no-where near ready.

“Hey Malfoy” she said as she left Harry’s side.

“Yes Granger” he looked up from his book.

“Make sure he’s okay” she said. Malfoy nodded and gave her a look. He got what she was hinting at. Find something to fix him.

Hermione was glad that Harry and Malfoy were friends. After years of fighting it seemed right that they moved on from that. Anyway despite some instances Malfoy seemed like an okay of a guy. He and Harry had been accidently saving each other for years now.  It makes sense to start doing it on purpose. Hermione also knew that he was incredibly bright. Maybe now she would have someone to have an actual conversation with instead of just getting blank stares. She looked forward to that.

She left the hospital wing with a smile on her face but a sadness in her heart.

Ron

He couldn’t talk to him today. He just couldn’t. Ron knew that he should. That it would be the right thing to do but he couldn’t bring himself to walk through the doors. Tomorrow, Ron decided. Tomorrow he would walk in and they would figure this out. Together. Like brothers should. Because that was what Harry was. He was like a brother to Ron and he just wants what’s best for him.

So he will walk through those doors tomorrow and give Harry a hug and tell him that. As soon as he picked up the courage and maybe had a little chat with Malfoy first.

He just couldn’t talk to him today. Ron was Disgusted at himself but he just couldn’t. He just needed some time.

Harry 

Harry decided he loved watching Draco. The little faces he pulled when he was thinking, the little tapping motions his fingers made. Harry loved the way he moved, like he was walking on air. He moved so gracefully, so smoothly, it made Harry shiver. He would never be able to move like that. At this point he figured that maybe he wouldn’t move again.

“Potter you have to eat” Draco’s voice drew him out of his thoughts.

“I’m not hungry” Harry replied. He hadn’t been hungry in days.

“You still have to eat”

“Honestly I think if I eat something I might be sick” Harry said. Just the smell of food made him feel nauseous.

“Fine” Draco huffed. “At least drink some water then”

Harry looked from Draco to the glass of water on the bedside table. He didn’t know if he was going to be able to do that. It seemed so far away and it just looked so heavy. He looked back at Draco who was looking at him with such a profound sadness.

“You drink” Draco said standing up. “I have to go do something. I’ll be back soon.”

Harry watched his retreating figure thinking about how he was not going to drink that water. No matter what Draco said.

Draco

Draco had to speak to Madam Pomfrey. Harry was getting more and more sicker by the minute. He knew that a soul died very fast but he never knew it was this fast. He saw her attending a first year who had snuck back into the castle. Her arm looked smashed and Madam Pomfrey frowned at it. Obviously something was quite right.

He waited for her to finish before he walked up to her.

“Madam Pomfrey” he called out.

“Ah Mr Malfoy just the person I needed to talk to” she said turning towards him. “I think you can be released tomorrow. You seem to be fine and there hasn’t been any nasty side effects.”

“Right, yes of course” Draco said remembering the reason he was even in the hospital wing. “But that’s not what I’m here to talk about”

“Well then what is it then dear” she asked.

“It’s about Harry. He isn’t getting any better and I don’t think he has much longer left but the dark lord survived for ages when his Horcruxes where destroyed. Why is it killing Harry so fast?” He asked.

“Well I guess it’s because he who must not be named had split his soul so it took a lot longer for all of the pieces to die off. If Mr Potter didn’t manage to defeat him he would have been able to live for a great many more years. Although I’m not really sure. I don’t know all that much about magic in that area.” She said.

“So what if we split Harry’s soul?” Draco asked hopefully. “Would that slow down the process?”

“I’m so sorry Mr Malfoy but Potter would never agree to that.” She said. Draco’s heart sunk. “I’m not even sure he would be strong enough to survive the process not the mention the many unspeakable things he would have to do. It’s just not worth it”

Draco nodded his head. He knew it was a foolish plan. There was no way it could have ever worked but he was desperate. Harry was fading away right before his eyes and there wasn’t anything he could do about it. He just wished there was something. Unfortunately the world wasn’t a wish granting factory. 

One more book. Draco thought as he walked back towards Harry. One more book. Surely there would be something in there. “Please” he whispered not really sure who he was begging. “Please.

 

Day 5

Draco

As soon as Madam Pomfrey released him in the early hours in the morning he ran straight to the library. He found something in the final book (Magical souls but George K Ringster) that might be a solution but he just needed more information. He just needed more time.

He wished Harry would just tell his friends. Granger probably knew more about this than he did and would probably know where to look. Despite what he wanted Draco wouldn’t tell anyone. Not without Harry’s permission first.

“Come on, come on, come on!” he mumbled to himself as he wondered through the fallen stacks. Everything was a mess and he didn’t know where to even start.

He looked over at the broken door of the restriction section. The thing looked like it had been blown off during the battle.

“Now there’s an idea” he said to himself. Maybe just maybe, there would be a book in there with just a little bit more information. Draco knew he had to try.

Harry

For the first time Harry woke up without Draco by his side. He didn’t even have to open his eyes to tell that he wasn’t there. What he did wake up to was Madam Pomfrey fussing around him.

“Good you’re up” She said when she saw his open eyes.

“What time is it?” He asked pushing himself into a sitting position, wincing as he went. Everything just hurt so much.

“About 3ish. I thought you were going to sleep all day” she said fluffing his pillows trying to make him more comfortable. She handed him a couple of pills and a tonic. 

“Take those and drink that entire glass of water” she said placing it down next to him.

He glared at them wishing they would just disappear. He was tired and he just wanted to go back to sleep. He was sick of all the pills and tonics. Madam Pomfrey made him take at least 6 at every meal.

“Come on now, we don’t have all day”

Harry appreciated her efforts he really did but he wished she would just leave him be. He was going to die and there was nothing she would be able to change about that. He wished she could just respect that instead of trying to force him to stay alive.

He glared at her and swallowed. Wincing at the horrible taste.

“Now that wasn’t so bad was it?” she said.

Harry had nothing left to say. It had been five days. Five days of being alive but not really. Five full days and he didn’t know how many he had left because he was just so tired and everything was too hard and he wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and never wake up.

So Harry said nothing as she continued to fuss over him. He said nothing because he had nothing left to say.

Hermione

She had went to see Harry in the morning but he was still asleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept. He always had. It was like years of his life just washed away and he actually looked like a kid. He had to grow up so fast, had to deal with things that no adult would even dream of having to face and it always seemed to bear down on him. Making him seem so much older than his seventeen years. He was just a kid. He didn’t deserve any of this.

She thought about leaving. Considered turning around and coming back again later but she didn’t. She sat down in Malfoy’s vacated chair and grabbed his hands. She could understand why he was always holding them. Harry’s hands were colder than ice.

He didn’t deserve whatever is happening to him. Harry didn’t deserve this.

“Hey Harry, I’m going to do something” She whispered to the sleeping Harry, her bushy hair falling into her face. “I’m going to go find something and we will get you all fixed up” she wiped his matted hair off his forehead. “I promise”.

She stood up left. She had some reading to do in the library.

 

Draco

He was sitting with his back to one of the shelves when the doors flew opened. He turned around to see granger standing in the doorway absorbing the sight in front of her. Draco understood what she was feeling. A destroyed library was one of the worst things to look at.

“Granger, what on earth are you doing?” He said.

She whipped around and looked at him in surprise “I didn’t see you there” she said.

“Well here I am” Draco closed his book and stood up making his way towards her. “Anything I can help you with?”

She opened and closed her mouth, obviously speechless. In Draco’s opinion it made her look a little bit like a fish.

“Honestly Granger” he said. “Just spit it out already”

She gave him a steely look. “I’m trying to find something to help Harry” she said stiffly, “He’s obviously not getting better and someone has to do something.”

“Well what do you think I’m doing” Draco asked feeling a little attacked. Granger didn’t know that he was trying to help obviously but it still hurt. “I’ve been working my butt off to find something”

“Oh” she said. “I didn’t realise” she shuffled her feet. “Is there- is there anything I can do to help?” she asked looking at him hopefully.

Draco thought about it for a second. Harry did say that he wasn’t allowed to tell anyone but he didn’t have to tell her anything. She could just help. Of course she would have to know some things but not everything and anyway, everyone knew that once Granger set her mind on something she would do it. She would be a massive help.

“You know what?” Draco said.

Hermione jumped. “What?” she asked

“I’ve been waiting all week for you to ask that” he said with a grin.

Hermione gave him a massive smile. “So what can I do to help, partner?” she asked.

“Come with me” and with a flick of his hand they were running off deeper into the library. They had some research to do.

 

Ron

Ron couldn’t find Hermione anywhere, she left before he had even woken up. Ron needed Hermione to be there, when he spoke to harry, he didn’t trust himself enough to be there without her. What if he said something wrong? What if he accidently did something and Harry decided that he never wanted to see Ron again. He couldn’t do this. He could go see his best friend. He looked too much like death, he reminded him of everything he had lost. Everything that he was still losing. Ron couldn’t do it.

He spent the days wondering around the empty castle. The only people who were left were the ones who were helping to clean up. All the students had returned to their families, the only ones who were left were the ones who didn’t have anywhere else to be. Or Madam Pomfrey had declared them unfit to leave.

Ron hated seeing Hogwarts this empty. It deserved to be full of students wanting to learn. Of Spells being thrown across the hall and laughter chasing the shadows away. It did not deserve to be this crumbling mess.

Ron figured that maybe the castle wasn’t the only thing crumbling.

 

Hermione

The sun was long gone and her vision was starting to blur. She was exhausted and Malfoy looked even worse than she felt. She knew he was keeping something from her, something big but she didn’t push it. She figured that maybe it wasn’t his secret to tell. He had given her enough information, just. She knew what they were looking for, she knew where he had already looked. She even was able to add a little bit. She also knew that He wasn’t telling her everything. He hadn’t given her a why. But she was a smart girl, she knew what was happening. She had a vague idea since the beginning. She just wished Harry told her.

She rubbed her tired eyes and closed the book. “Come on, we can do some more research tomorrow” She said.

Malfoy looked up from his book. “You go” he said. “I’ll do some more research”

“Not like that you won’t. You’re practically falling asleep.”

Malfoy looked down at his hands and mumbled something.

“What?” Hermione asked.

“I don’t have anywhere to stay” he said a little louder. Hermione remembered that Madam Pomfrey had checked him out today. Of course, he thought he had nowhere to go.

“Well that’s ridiculous” she said “You can come and sleep in the Hufflepuff dormitories with everyone else still in the castle”

Malfoy looked at her with surprise. “Do you think I’ll be welcome?” he asked.

She looked at him with surprise. “Well of course, you helped us win the war. You’re practically a hero”

“Oh” Malfoy said.

“Now come on Malfoy. Who knows, we might even score beds tonight”

“Draco” Malfoy said. “My name is Draco”

Hermione’s heart softened, “Come one then Draco. We’ll continue in the morning.”

They packed up their books and walked out.

 

Harry

As he closed his eyes that night Harry knew that it could possibly be the last time they opened. He was just so tired and everything hurt so much. He knew that he was reaching his end. He had made peace with that. He just wished that he had a little more time. Time enough to tell everyone how much he loved them. To thank them. But he was out of time. He was always out of time.

Every blink made his eyes heavier and heavier but he wasn’t ready, not yet. He couldn’t go. He couldn’t. But the pull was too much and he was so very, very weak.

He closed his eyes and he wondered if maybe that was the last time they ever opened. As soon as they shut sleep claimed him.

 

 

Day 6

Draco

Madam Pomfrey woke him up in the morning, Hermione standing behind her, tears streaming down her face. Ron was holding her hand but no tears were falling. Not yet. He immediately sat up expecting the worse.

“What’s wrong, is he dead?” he asked.

“I’m so sorry” she said. “He’s not waking up”

Draco felt the whole world collapse. He wasn’t waking up.

“I think it’s time we start bringing family in”

Draco looked at her numbly, this was it. There was nothing left. He had hoped and prayed and believed and it was all for nothing because he wasn’t waking up. But he wasn’t dead Draco thought. Maybe he could still do something. Maybe there was a little chance left.

“Of course” Draco said softly meeting Madam Pomfrey’s eyes. “Of course, start bringing in people. Let them say goodbye. I’ll be in the library.”

Madam Pomfrey gave him a watery smile. “I’ll come and get you if anything changes” she said.

Draco said nothing. He just waited for them to leave. One more book. Just one more book. He will find something to fix Harry. He had to.

 

Hermione 

They brought the Weasley’s in first. She wasn’t surprised, in the end they were the closet thing he had to a family. She couldn’t look them in the eyes. She didn’t think she would be able to stop the tears if she did.

Mrs Weasly was the first to walk in. As soon as she saw Harry lying motionlessly in the bed she burst into tears.

“Why?” she wailed. “I can’t lose another son” so collapsed into a heap on the ground and Mr Weasly sunk down next to her. Her sobs echoed through the room. She couldn’t remember ever hearing someone sound so heartbroken. She couldn’t remember being so heart broken.

“Why weren’t we informed?” Mr Weasly asked as he wrapped his wife in a hug. “Why didn’t anyone tell us?” his voice was getting louder and louder turning into a yell. “WE SHOULD HAVE BEEN TOLD”

Madam Pomfrey covered her mouth with her hand. Tears rolling down her cheeks and leaving massive splotches on her uniform. “I’m so sorry” she cried. “I wanted to tell you but he didn’t wish for anyone to know. I’m so, so sorry”

They crowded around the bed. Hermione couldn’t stand to watch it. The sobs and the heartbreak. They already had lost so much and now they were losing even more. Hermione couldn’t sit there and watch it all unfold. She just couldn’t. So she stood up and ran.

 

Ron

He couldn’t believe it. His best mate had been dying and he hadn’t even noticed. He had been so wrapped up in his own head that he didn’t even see the signs. It had become oh so very clear, why Harry had only gotten worse, why he had said all that stuff to Ron. Suddenly it just made sense.

Ron hated himself. He never got to say goodbye. Never got to say that he understood Harry and that he wasn’t mad. He missed his chance.

People piled in around the beds, all of them wanting to say goodbye. Neville, Dean, Seamus, Luna even Hagrid had made it back, he was blowing his nose on a rag the size of a blanket. They had all came to say goodbye to their friend, to a hero and something broke in Ron. They were all here to say goodbye.

He could feel someone wrap him up in a hug but he couldn’t tell who because everything was blurring and it all looked the same. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t even move. He had forgotten how. He was becoming numb, the coldness seeping into his bones. He couldn’t do anything except watch his best friend slip away.

 

Harry

It was coming in waves. The pain, the exhaustion. It was all just crashing down on him and he couldn’t even find the energy to open his eyes. No matter how hard he tried they reminded shut. It was slowly wearing him down, the constant pounding, it chipped away at him, slowly taking away everything that he is, that he was. When he was fully submerged he couldn’t even remember why he was still here. Why he hadn’t given up.

But he couldn’t give up. There were people who loved him. They were there. Harry could hear them. Their screams echoing in his brain.

“WE SHOULD HAVE BEEN TOLD” He heard. It sounded so painful, like the speakers heart was being torn out. For a moment he considered that maybe that was the case.

The sobs grew louder and louder and Harry realised that there was more than one person crying. He wanted to open his eyes. He wanted to tell them to quit their crying because it was all going to be okay. He was going to a better place. He had to be, he had lost too much for it to all end in pain and suffering.

Over time the sobs died down, Harry didn’t know how long but it felt like an age. He could hear doors slamming and people talking. He wished that he could just open his eyes but they were glued shut.

Something heavy sat down next to him, sinking into the mattress. Harry could feel someone running their fingers over his hair. He could feel it but he couldn’t tell who or what. It made him feel like screaming. He just wanted it all to stop.

“Oh honey.” Mrs Weasley’s soft voice said. “You have to keep fighting. You have to keep fighting and come home.” She brushed his hair and he remembered when she had attacked it with a comb before his hearing. His heart filled with such a great love for her he thought it was going to burst. She had been more of a family than everyone he had ever met. She was his family. “Now you have to keep fighting and you can’t stop” Her voice shook and broke. He could feel water splashing onto him and he figured that she was crying. “We’ll be right here when you wake up”

Harry was tired. He didn’t want to fight anymore, it was all so hard and leaving was just so easy. She was done.

All of the Weasly’s came over one by one and whispered encouragement into his ear. They all told him to be brave and get better and that it’ll all be over soon but he had had enough. He didn’t see the point anymore. It was just all too much. After they moved away all of his friends made their way over all of them saying the exact same thing. He wished that they could just let him go in peace.

Finally the voices stopped and the weights on his bed left. His head was tearing itself into pieces, every thought sent knives through his brain. He didn’t want to fight anymore. Everyone had left, Harry just knew it. They had left to find something to fix this. To yell at people or to morn. Harry didn’t know what they were doing but he knew the room was empty except for him.

Except it wasn’t. The voice surprised him. “Hey Harry” someone whispered into his ear. “It’s okay you know. The others, they want you to keep fighting. They want you to wake up but I know, I know how much of a struggle that is. I know you’re fighting in there. I can feel it but if you have to, if it’s easier, if it’s too much it’s okay. It’s okay to let it all go.” George. It was George speaking. Brave, bold George who just lost his twin and was about to lose a younger brother. Harry wanted to wake up, to wrap his arms around him and tell him that he’ll see him later but he couldn’t. He couldn’t and George knew this and he was telling him that it was all okay.

He felt George ruffle his hair. He felt him stand up and he knew that he was leaving, he was going to join the others and Harry knew that he was going too.

Draco

The pages were blurring and his eyes were getting thick with tears. He was too late and there was nothing he could do. The phrase kept bouncing around in his head but he had no idea what it meant. ‘To save a dying soul you have to remind it that’s whole.’ Draco knew it was a lost cause. It was all just a bunch of lies to make it seem better. But it wasn’t and it never would be because there was nothing. There was absolutely nothing.

A soft knock interrupted him, it was Madam Pomfrey. “Everyone has said their goodbyes. Do you want to say yours?” she said.

Draco paused. He didn’t, he didn’t know if he was able to do that. He had to though, he would hate himself if he didn’t.

“Yeah” he said, his voice cracking. “Yeah I do”

Madam Pomfrey nodded. “Come one then dear”

Draco followed her.

He sat down next to Harry and grabbed his hands. After this he may never have to warm them again and it broke him.

“Hey Harry” he said, tears already beginning to fall. Draco couldn’t remember the last time he actually cried. “I um, I just wanted to say that all I ever wanted to be was your friend. From the very beginning and I’m so sorry we didn’t get the chance. I just wish that we could have.” He squeezed his eyes shut trying to stop them from falling. “I love you, you know? I love you and I didn’t get to tell you that in person because I was selfish and I was blind.” His shoulders shook, his chest ached from holding back sobs. “I want you to keep fighting, you have no idea how much I want you too but I understand” he buried his face into Harry’s chest. “I understand that you don’t want to fight anymore, I’ve always understood. You don’t have to. You don’t have to anymore. You can let go Harry” Draco could feel the rise and fall of his chest but it was sharp and struggled. He could feel his heart beating but it was slow and erratic. “You can let it all go, I’ll be here. Just wait for me”

He lifted his head and put his hand on Harry’s cheek, rubbing small circles with his thumb. This was where he belonged. Right next to the raven haired boy. It was where he had always belonged, whether it was them fighting and sending curses or laughing into the night or just lying there, this was where Draco belonged. He was home and it was being taken away.

“I know Harry, I know” He lent down and gently brushed Harry’s lips with his own. They were so cold and Draco felt like he was on fire, it was burning him up because Harry was so cold and he was so hot and they were melting. “I love you” he pressed his lips to his again. “I love you” and again “I love you” and again, Mapping them out, taking in every little grove and bump, searing them into his brain.

He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t watch him go. He curled up next to Harry a rested his head on his chest. Sobs ripped through his body making it basically impossible to move. Tears blurred his vision so much that he screwed his eyes shut trying to gain some self- control. Everything hurt so much and it was all crashing down on him.

 

Day 7

Draco

At some point Draco must have drifted off to sleep, curled around Harry because he could hear Harry’s voice telling him that it’s okay. He must be asleep because it wasn’t okay. There was no way any of this was okay.

“Draco” he heard “Draco, it’s okay.” Someone was playing with his hair, gently pulling strands and rubbing circles. “Draco, open your eyes” He didn’t want to open his eyes, if he did then the dream will fade away and reality would hit him smack in the face. “Draco, please.”

Slowly Draco cracked open his eyes and he knew that he was dreaming. Harry was staring down at him with his forest green eyes and a smile etched on his face.

“I’m dreaming aren’t I” He asked in a daze.

“No you’re not” Harry’s smile grew bigger. “You’re not dreaming”

“Prove it” Draco whispered. It had to be a dream, it had to be. There was no other option because there was no cure and Harry’s soul was killing him.

Harry lent down cautiously and Draco’s heart sped up, his blood pumping through his veins. They were so close and yet so far apart. As if swallowing his fear Harry brushed his lips up against Draco’s. It was only the littlest touch but Draco knew he wasn’t dreaming. It was too real and made him feel too alive for it to be a dream. Harry tried to pull away but Draco pulled his head back down and kissed him.

Harry 

It drew him off the edge, the soft words and caresses. He was going to jump and it pulled him back. At first it was all so bright and Harry thought he was going to go blind but his eyes soon focused and it hit him. He was awake, his eyes were open. His head didn’t feel like it was about to explode and he could breathe. He was alive.

There was something heavy lying on top of him and he carefully pushed himself into a sitting position. He looked to find Draco curled up next to him. He smiled, Draco was here and he was alive and he didn’t feel like he was dying anymore.

He ran his fingers gently through his hair, softly tugging strands and rubbing circles.

“Draco, it’s okay” he whispered. “Draco open your eyes. Draco please.”

He slowly started to wake up and Harry marvelled in his beauty. He thought that he would never see him again. He couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m dreaming aren’t I?” Draco asked still half asleep. Harry’s smile grew even bigger. He was beautiful.

“No you’re not. You’re not dreaming” Harry said.

“Prove it” Draco whispered and before he could even think it through Harry lent down and gently brushed Draco’s lips.

His heart was beating wildly and it wasn’t enough. He wanted more, he wanted to map his entire mouth, he want to memories every little gasp and quirk. He wanted it all but he didn’t know if Draco wanted that so he tried to pull back, Draco didn’t let him. As Harry lifted his head Draco pulled him back down again and they were kissing. His mouth was so warm, so open and it breathed life back into him. They were kissing and Harry felt like he was burning. He had been cold for so long and now Draco was filling him with warmth.

Draco  

When he finally managed to pull himself away they were both breathless. Harry’s hair was a shadowy mess and Draco knew he didn’t look any better. He also knew that he loved that look on Harry and he would love to see it again. If he had it his way he would.

Seeing Harry look better than he had in days made Draco wonder. How did he get better? His soul was freezing him in the inside, slowly and painfully killing him. He had been tying and now he was okay. He was okay and not going anywhere.

“What did you- what made you better?” Draco asked as he shuffled off Harry and onto the mattress.

Crinkles formed on Harry’s face as he frowned. Draco could practically see the cogs spinning in his head as he tried to figure it out.

“When I was younger I stole a book from my Cousin’s bedroom” Harry started. “It was a book full of fairy tales. I don’t even think he was supposed to have it, my aunt and uncle frowned upon any nonsense like that. Anyway one of the stories was about a man who was dying because a girl broke his heart. One day he was out in the forest and he heard a girl singing and instantly fell in love with her voice. He spent many days looking for the girl and when he found her he asked her ‘will you come and live with me and sing to me as I die’ she then asked him ‘well what are you dying of’ and he replied with ‘a broken heart’ so the girl agreed as her boss was mean and she had no family left and nothing to lose. Every day the man grew weaker and weaker until he couldn’t even open his eyes anymore because it was too painful. Despite this the girl sang to him every day and he fell more and more in love with her. He never told her because he was dying and he didn’t want to burden her. When he finally died the girl was heartbroken as she too had fallen in love with him. She gave him a kiss and he woke up.” Harry said.

Draco looked at him in confusion. “Why did the man wake up?” He asked.

Harry looked at him and Draco was surprised to see had much love was in them. “Because she fixed his broken heart. What if souls are the same? What if the kiss reminded mine that it was still whole and not broken?”

Draco’s jaw dropped. That wasn’t possible… or was it? There were stories of broken hearts being mended by a kiss. Maybe it could work for souls.  But for that to work it would mean that Harry loved him. Harry loved him.

“Potter, is there something you wish to tell me?” Draco smirked.

Harry gave him a weird look until realisation dawned on his face. “Yeah there is” his face lit up in a smile. “I love you Draco Malfoy. I think I have since I first saw you.”

Draco twisted around and wrapped his arms against Harry’s neck, gently knocking their heads together. “Not as much as I love you” he said before pulling him into another kiss.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic can also be found on wattpad


End file.
